harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Spinnet
Alicia Spinnet was a female student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into the house of Gryffindor. She was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and played the position of Chaser. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early Years Alicia Spinnet was a student at Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor House. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team from 1991 to 1994. Alicia Spinnet was on the reserve team in 1990, but she joined the team the next year, Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Alicia is most often the chaser who attempts penalty shots for Gryffindor when the other team commits a foul. She finds prejudice based on blood purity extremely offensive, screaming "how dare you" when Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a "Mudblood" in 1992.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Seventh Year During her seventh and final year Alicia would now be captained under Angelina Johnson, who replaced Oliver Wood when he left. The teams first Quidditch practise doesn't go too well and results in Katie Bell suffering great blood loss. When High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge inspected Filius Flitwick she asked Alicia how she thought he was as a teacher and Alicia responded only positive comments. Disliking Umbridge, Alicia and her friends met up for the meeting at Hog's Head and would then join Dumbledore's Army. Alicia attended as many meetings as she could make without being caught by Umbridge and risking being in detention. At the last meeting before Christmas break, Alicia informed Harry that she and Angeina had found replacements for the team once they had left, Ginny Weasley, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, she remarks they are not good but will do. Battle of Hogwarts Alicia Spinnet would soon leave Hogwarts, but even still after leaving she returned to her old school to aid in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, along with friends Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson when they were called into arms against Lord Voldemort by Neville Longbottom via their Dumbledore's Army coins. She is presumed to have survived the battle. Behind the scenes *Alicia Spinnet was portrayed by Leilah Sutherland in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and was later replaced by actress Rochelle Douglas for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *Neither actresses have been asked to reprise as their role of Alicia Spinnet for any of the other films, nor have any new ones been recasted. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' pl:Alicja Spinnet Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Wizards